Volvo Construction Equipment
]] ;From Wikipedia, History needs expanding and model range listing, links and cats redefining) Volvo Construction Equipment (originally Volvo BM) is a subsidiary and business area of Volvo AB. Volvo Construction Equipment develops, manufactures and markets equipment for the construction and related industries. Overview Volvo CE's are product leaders in many world markets include a comprehensive range of wheel loaders, wheeled and crawler hydraulic excavators, articulated haulers, motor graders, backhoe loaders, skid-steer loaders, as well as compact excavators and wheel loaders. Volvo Construction Equipment has production facilities in Europe, Asia, North America, and South America. The company offers worldwide service and spare-part distribution. Volvo Construction Equipment mainly distributes its machines through independent dealers and, in parallel with their rental program, to customers in more than 200 countries. Principal Volvo products for the rental centers include the company’s comprehensive line of compact excavators, skid steers, and backhoe loaders. The corporation's equipment rental arm, Volvo Rents, began its equipment franchising initiative in 2001. The company now has nearly 90 equipment rental centers—mostly in North America—and continues to expand its operations in Europe with rental centers in Portugal and Spain. As part of the Volvo acquisition of Ingersoll Rand road machinery, approximately 30 former "Ingersoll Rand Equipment Stores" have been transitioned to "Volvo Construction Equipment & Services" locations that will sell, rent and support road machinery, compact equipment, and material handling products. In 2007 Volvo Construction Equipment purchased the road-building division of Ingersoll Rand for approximately 1.3 billion USD. The road construction equipment division of Ingersoll-Rand manufactures and sells asphalt paving equipment, compaction equipment, milling machines and construction-related material handling equipment and generated net revenues of approximately $850 million for 2006. The sale includes manufacturing facilities in Pennsylvania, Germany, China and India, as well as 20 distribution and service facilities in the U.S. The business employs approximately 2,000 people worldwide. History In 1950, AB Volvo bought the Tractor & machine manufacturer Bolinder-Munktell (BM). In 1973, the company name was changed to Volvo BM AB. During the 1980s and 1990s, a number of American, European and Asian construction equipment manufacturers were purchased. In 1995, the name was changed to Volvo Construction Equipment. Up until 1985 Volvo BM also produced tractors and other agricultural machines; the tractor manufacturing division was sold to Valmet in 1985. The Munktell Museum in Eskilstuna has the very first Swedish tractor – from 1913 – and the country’s first wheel loader, dating back to 1954 in its collection. *For more information see the Volvo Construction Equipment global history site: Volvo has had JV or license deals with Akerman, Demag, O&K , Poclain and Samsung at various times during the last 60 years In February 2007 Volvo Construction Equipment purchased the road building products division of Ingersoll Rand corporation for approximately $1.3 billion (USD) in cash to expand its operations in the U.S. and globally. The Ingersoll-Rand unit manufactures and sells asphalt paving equipment, compaction equipment, milling machines and construction-related material handling equipment and generated net revenues of approximately $850 million for 2006. The sale includes manufacturing facilities in Pennsylvania, Germany, China and India, as well as 20 distribution and service facilities in the U.S. The business employs approximately 2,000 people worldwide. Volvo CE manufacture a wide range of products, the best known in the UK being the ADT's, and HD (heavy duty) Excavators that were formerly marketed under the Akerman brand. Most of Volvo's mainstream excavator lines are now Samsung machines in the mass market sector of 20 to 40 tons. Merged Companies *Bolinder-Munktell-tractors, *Clark-Michigan *Akerman-Excavators *Kockums- Dump trucks *Parca *Pel-Job *Samsung *Zettelmeyer Product history timeline *1954 BM Volvo H10 Loader based on a tractor introduced *1965 BM-Volvo introduce backhoe loader, GM 410, GM 611, GM 612, GM 614 *1996 First Articulated dump truck (ADT) introduced DR631 10 ton capacity. *1969 Parca taken over by Bolinder-Munktell Parca 16 prototype becomes Volvo BM LM1640 ** Models 654 ** model 854 ** model 1254 *1973 Name changed to Volvo BM AB *1974 Volvo BM 616 Backhoe loader introduced *1977 Volvo BM 646 4wd Backhoe loader *1977 Launch 4000 series of loaders *1985 VME group formed from From Volvo-(Clarke) Michigan-Euclid. Small Michigan models dropped in favour of Volvo BM products. * 1988 VME Group takes a stake in Akerman. *1991 Akerman taken over (builders of excavators since 1939) *1991 Zettlemeyer of Germany taken over for compact loader expertise. Larger models dropped. **1994 "B" series launched **1997 "C" series launched *1995 Pel-Job of France taken over, Loaders dropped, production concentrated on Mini excavator lines ** EL 451 ** EL 851 *1996 Akermans excavators rebranded as Volvo units *1997 Volvo BM brand dropped on loaders. **"C" series introduced. **"D" series **"E" series *1998 Samsung taken over (Samsung started building excavators in 1974 after taking over KHIC) Loader line phased out *1999 New Volvo EC210 & EC240 built in Samsung factory introduced. *2000 Pel-Job compact excavators re branded and numbered as Volvo EC range *2002 Volvo BL60 & BL70 series backhoe loader introduced Volvo BM model range *Volvo BM 4400 Loading shovel *Volvo BM LM841 UK Construction Machinery Range loader on display at SED]] ;ADT range *Volvo ADT range a 4 model range of ADTs made in A, B, C, D and F revisions over the years **Volvo A25 ADT - 25 ton **Volvo A30 ADT - 30 ton **Volvo A35 ADT - 35 ton **Volvo A40 ADT - 40 ton *Backhoe loaders ** List models here ;Excavators *Volvo Excavator ranges - 25 ton to 75 ton (Main UK lines were HD Excavators (Formerly Akerman)) **Volvo EC180CL **Volvo EC210C **Volvo EC240C **Volvo EC290C + Ultra high reach (UHR) **Volvo EC360C + Ultra high reach (UHR) **Volvo EC380D **Volvo EC460C + Ultra high reach (UHR) **Volvo EC480D **Volvo EC700B + Ultra high reach (UHR) **Volvo EC700BLC Demolition long reach ;Mini Excavators *Volvo Mini Excavator ranges - 1 ton to 2.5 ton(formerly Pel-Job branded machines) ** Volvo EC25 ** Volvo EC35C ** Volvo ECR48C ** Volvo ECR58PLUS ;Wheeled excavators (Rubber ducks) *Volvo Wheeled excavator range **Volvo EW180 ;Volvo Grader range * Motor graders **Volvo G946 - powered by a 235 hp Volvo engine *Wheeled loaders (from the BM line) -(currently 11 model range) **Volvo L60F **Volvo L70F **Volvo L90F **Volvo L350F *Rollers & Compactors - recent addition to range line up. Preserved machinery * A Volvo BM DR860T (S/N 44389) ADT from 1971 belonging to Kelston Sparkes has been restored by Volvo and was exhibited at SED 2003. It was one of a pair purchased in new 1971 to replace Shawnee Poole dump trailers & tractors combinations. Fitted with a 150 hp Volvo TD50B engine, 4 -speed transmission, fitted with a 10.5 m3 body of 16 ton payload. * Volvo BM DR860T sn 52755 ADT from 197? awaiting restoration was seen at Andrew Beaulahs Open Day in 2013 - owner unknown * Several examples of older Volvo construction machinery is in preservation in Scandinavian countries, were they were more popular. * The Volvo Museum has a number of machines from the companies early product range and from companies taken over by Volvo See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers *Akerman (taken over by Volvo) *Bolinder-Munktell Tractors (taken over by Volvo) *Champion (taken over by Volvo) *Clark Equipment Company (Loading shovels division taken over by Volvo) *Euclid Trucks – dump trucks (company taken over by Volvo) *Ingersoll Rand (Road Construction division taken over by Volvo) *Kockums - Industrial dump trucks *Michigan - Loading shovels merged into VME *Pel-Job (taken over by Volvo) *Samsung (taken over by Volvo) *Volvo Engines *Volvo Truck - On Highway lorries (trucks) division *Zettlemeyer (taken over by Volvo) References Wikipedia-basic article *Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine - model listings *Earthmovers Magazine - model listings & news External links *Volvo Construction Equipment *Extensive history of companies comprising Volvo Construction Equipment and their products official site Category:Volvo Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Companies of Sweden Category:Merged companies Category:ADT manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Dump truck manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Mini Excavators Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers Category:Tractor manufacturers of Sweden Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:Pel Job Category:Michigan Category:Clark Category:Akerman Category:Volvo CE Category:Bolinder-Munktell